Don't Scream
by manny03
Summary: After hearing a scary story at the campfire, Nate has to walk back to his cabin. In the dark. He's more than a little bit freaked out. Nate/Caitlyn


Hey, this is my first Camp Rock story. I wanted to write about Caitlyn and Nate because throughout the movie, I was silently willing them to get together. But alas, they didn't even speak. Fortunately for me, my imagination filled in the blanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

It was just a story. Obviously fictional. No need to get emotional. Deep breaths.

No matter how many times Nate told himself this, he couldn't relax. Every muscle in his body was tense with anticipation as he traipsed along the winding, dark path that led away from the dimming remainder of the campfire. He had to take this lesser known path back to his cabin, for the fear of being mobbed by rabid fans was always an ever-present threat; even though he had been at camp for a week and a half.

He was getting annoyed with the fact that even this particular peer group couldn't get used to having a teen star in their midst. After all, he knew most of these kids had famous relatives, which is how they got into the expensive and elite Camp Rock. Why couldn't they just treat him like a normal guy?

He let out a shaky breath as the wind lightly jostled the curls atop his head. Why hadn't he gone back with Shane or Jason? Now Nate was going to die, alone in these woods; killed by the axe-wielding lunatic that lived in the woods surrounding the camp. Or so Brown had said a half an hour previous, when telling the scariest story Nate had heard in his entire life.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Nate mentally patted himself on the back. He could do this! He was a brave guy. A brave, manly guy! A brave, manly-

A branch snapped behind him, and Nate let out a high-pitched shriek.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed, an octave higher then his usual speaking voice. He froze in place and closed his eyes tightly, preparing for a painful and most certain death.

"Whoa, chill out. It's just Caitlyn." spoke a voice from the darkness. It sounded like she was smirking, too. Nate silently berated himself for being so scared.

Clearing his throat, he overcompensated for the shrill scream by dropping his voice to something that sounded deep, masculine and tough. At least to him, it did.

"Well, hello there. You… startled me. Slightly." _Smooth_, he thought. Right before he started coughing. Who knew speaking in such a low voice would make your throat tickle so much?

"Are you alright? Should I call someone?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry. I just… had… a dry throat." he said awkwardly.

"Do you know how to get to the mess hall?" asked Caitlyn, "because I'm kind of lost. It's so dark out here!"

"Sure, I'm headed that way myself," he said reluctantly resorting back to his normal speaking voice, "I'll walk with you. You know. You'll be safer with me." he finished, trying to sound braver then he felt.

"Yeah. If anything attacks us, you can unleash your high pitched scream and burst their eardrums." she teased.

"Hey," he shot back, "my scream is not high pitched, it's-"

"Your scream sounds like a dog whistle-"

"I'll have you know that wasn't my normal scream. I was rehearsing for a play-"

"Are you auditioning for the part of a train, because-"

He scoffed outwardly, but Nate was very much enjoying this banter. He opened his mouth to respond, but out of the bushes suddenly darted-

A raccoon. Its grey fur glinted in the tiny amount of moonlight that reached to the ground level of the forest.

Unfortunately for Nate, he was still tense about the story.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed, once again an octave above a normal boy's vocal range. Nate grasped in the dark madly for something to hide behind, and wound up grasping Caitlyn's arm tightly.

The raccoon peered up curiously at two humans: an athletic boy who was latched firmly onto the arm of the second, a slightly shorter girl (who appeared to be rolling her eyes at him amusedly). Turning his attention back to the fruit bush in front of him, the raccoon clambered off the path and into the night.

Glancing over at the boy clamped onto her upper arm, Caitlyn couldn't help but grin. For a suave and famous rock star, this guy sure was a chicken. She heard him gulp as he slowly unattached himself from her arm, embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry about that. I was caught somewhat off guard. Again." he mumbled nervously. He heard her laugh softly as they continued walking up the dirt path, and his shoulders fell. He didn't want to admit it, but for the whole week he'd been at camp rock, Nate had noticed that the only girl who wouldn't give him a second glance was also, in his opinion, the one he was most drawn to. The unique way she dressed, acted and spoke her mind intrigued him. How she stuck up for her friends, and didn't even blink when people like Tess made fun of her.

Unfortunately for him, now she must think he was a fool. Once they walked into the light of the mess hall, she would realize who she was with. She would definitely not want to stay there with him.

"I see the mess hall," she said, "Finally! I was beginning to think we were going to die out there. Death by raccoon."

In spite of still feeling like a dweeb, he laughed. Then he noticed the clearing, bright under the moonlight. He started to panic. Nate couldn't let her see who she was with; she probably hated him. Why else would she ignore him during classes?

"Actually… I think I'm going to head straight to bed. See you later!" he said, turning towards the wide path that led to his cabin.

Caitlyn turned as he did and grabbed his shoulder.

"You should get something to drink, all that girly screaming can't be good for your vocal chords." she said, smiling softly.

"Why would my vocal chords be important?" he asked, startled.

"Because," she said shoving him into the moonlight, "the next Connect 3 album will pretty lame without you singing on it." Caitlyn said, laughing at the shocked look on his face. She stepped into the moonlight with him, tucking a flyaway strand of brown hair behind her ear. With one hand on each of his shoulders, she steered the confused Nate towards the stairs.

He stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to her. Glancing into her eyes, he opened his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, he didn't plan on her having such pretty, sparkling eyes.

"… Yes?" she asked teasingly raising one eyebrow.

"I thought you hated me? Why else wouldn't you ever attempt to talk to me? You know, you're the only girl at camp that wasn't falling at my feet." Nate said, almost shy.

"Well," she said tilting her head slightly, "I could kiss the ground you walk on, write you romantic haikus and leave them in your suitcase and swoon at your dashing good looks. But I figure rabid fans are flattering, but not really good for any actual conversation." Caitlyn turned away.

"Oh, plus if I freaked out on you, you would have run away and I never would have seen your hysterical reaction to a raccoon, you nerd." she said, poking him and causing him to pout.

"So," he started, as they resumed walking slowly up the steps, "you think I have dashing good looks?"

Caitlyn laughed at his hopeful look and shoved him playfully into the bright hall, then followed after him.

* * *

"Yeah, I'd definitely love to help you guys mix '_Play My Music_' for your next album!" Caitlyn exclaimed, walking out of the mess hall door that Nate was holding open.

"Okay, cool. I'll have my people call your people." Nate said, excited at the prospect of working with her after Camp Rock was over.

They reached the bottom of the wooden stairs and realized that the boys and girls cabins were in opposite directions. Glancing awkwardly around, Nate was at a loss for words. He didn't want this night to end. At the same time, they both blurted:

"So, I guess-"

"Nate, you've got-"

They both stopped, laughing. He gestured for her to go ahead.

"Um, you've got some marshmallow on your cheek from the s'mores," she said quietly.

He grinned sheepishly and started swiping at his face with his sleeve, eyes never leaving Caitlyn's.

"Did I get it?"

"No, a little to your left. Your other left. Up. Up a little more. Oh, too far! Screw this, hold still." she stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward, fingers outstretched to wipe the offending marshmallow from his face.

As she brushed her fingers over his cheek, she glanced at him. A strange look of confidence passed over his features and he softly moved one hand to the back of her neck. Grasping it softly, he drew her face towards his and pressed his lips to hers.

Pulling back gently, his hand lowered from her neck and dropped back at his side, going into his pockets. He smiled at her, the most self-assured she had seen all night.

Caitlyn looked dazed and happy. She drew her hand away from his cheek, wiping the marshmallow on his shirt and grinning.

"I should get back… Jason and Shane will be worried." Nate said quietly.

"Yeah, Mitchie will be worried about me too." She replied, unable to stop grinning at him.

"So, umm, I'll be seeing you again. Tomorrow. We can set up the details about the album…" he trailed off.

"Great. See you tomorrow." She was the first to turn and start slowly walking back to her cabin. She wouldn't allow herself to skip. She heard Nate turn and start walking towards his cabin.

From beside the path, an owl gave a loud hoot from within the forest. For the third time that night, Nate let out a shrill scream escape his lips and disappear into the night.

From off in the distance Nate heard a melodious laugh floating through the night, and suddenly, he felt fine.


End file.
